


염념불망念念不忘

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 영화 <일대종사一代宗師>를 보기 전, 담배를 필 때마다 메이를 생각하는 피오나가 상상되어 쓴 글입니다.
Relationships: Fiona Hill/Theresa May





	염념불망念念不忘

마음만 있다면 강과 바다를 건너 돌아오리  
郎心自有一雙腳 隔江隔海會歸來

피오나는 붉은색 종이 갑에서 담배 한 개비를 꺼냈다. 건강 생각해서 독하지 않은 거로 피라던 친구의 얘기에, 기왕 비슷한 값어치면 독한 녀석이 효율적이지 않겠느냐는 농담 반 진담 반 섞인 말을 하며 샀던 그 브랜드였다. 요즈음 만들어진 것들은 상태가 좋아 굳이 그럴 필요가 없는데도, 그는 꼭 담배 끝을 종이 갑에 대고 탁탁 두어 번 친 다음 입에 물었다. 라이터 불을 돛대 끝에 가져다 대는 순간, 희미한 목소리가 들렸다. 근 2년 넘게 제 귀로는 들어본 적 없는 목소리였다. 온갖 영상에 박제된 메이의 목소리는 그의 귀로 듣던 음색과는 아주 많이 달라서, 피오나는 저가 바로 듣는 게 아니라면 진짜 그의 목소리라고 생각하지 않았다. 한 모금 들이켜고, 그는 다리를 꼬고 앉은 무릎 위에 담배를 집은 손을 가볍게 올려두었다. 그가 앉아있는 소호의 텅 빈 사무실은 고요해서, 그 누구도 피오나가 담배 피우는 걸 방해하지 않을 터였지만 마치 그는 방해꾼을 찾기라도 하듯 천천히 주변을 둘러보았다.  
메이는 피오나가 에더럴을 먹는 건 몰랐겠지만 - 아니 알았어도 막지 않은 거겠지, 라고 그는 생각했다 - 담배만큼은 눈에 띌 때마다 한사코 그만 피우라고 성화였다. 메이를 만나고 나서 얼마 되지 않았을 때엔, 그의 가까운 사람이 담배와 관련된 질병으로 죽어서 그런 게 아닐까 피오나는 생각했지만 별로 그런 것도 아닌 모양이었다. 테레사의 주변에서 일하고 있는 사람들 대부분이 니코틴과 카페인이라는 현대 약물에 의존해 최고의 효과를 보고 있다는 점에서, 그건 참으로 모순적이었다. 마치 피오나를 두고 제가 한 번도 가져보지 못했던 여동생과 같다고 넌지시 고백하던 사람과, 총선의 결과를 책임지기 위해 티모시 뿐만 아니라 너도 사임해야 한다고 말하던 사람이 하나였던 것처럼 말이었다. 그때 그는 패배의 치욕보다는 배신감을 더 진하게 느꼈었다. 저를 포기하지 않으려 애쓰던 내무부의 테레사가, 이제는 제 자리를 지키기 위해 피오나를 쫓아낸 10번지의 메이 총리가 되어있었다. 피오나는 다시는 제 발로 돌아다니던 이 땅에 미련이 없다고 생각했다. 아무에게도 알리지 않고 훌쩍 비행기에 올라, 그들의 조상에게 인정받지 못한 이민자들의 나라를 떠돌았다. 괴로움을 잊고 즐거웠고, 또 유익했으며 많은 좋은 사람들을 만났었다.  
그럼에도 피오나가 항상 담뱃불을 붙일 때면, 희미한 테레사의 목소리가 환청처럼 들렸다. 안타까움과 약간의 짜증이 섞인 말들이, 그의 마음 한구석에 쌓이고 쌓여 마침내 뉴욕발 히드로 행 항공권이 되었다. 피오나는 문득 어딘가에서 보았던 구절을 기억했다. 마음만 있다면 강과 바다를 건너 돌아오리. 미련이 없다고 생각한 건 착각이었다. 모순 자체가 바로 테레사였고, 피오나는 그 모순을 사랑했다.  
담뱃재가 손가락을 더럽히기 직전에, 피오나 힐은 자리에서 일어나 꽁초를 구둣발로 비벼 껐다. 사무소를 여기로 이전한다면 제일 먼저 필요한 건 재떨이라고 생각하면서, 그는 곧 채워질 텅 빈 공간을 벗어났다. 결코 잊을 수 없는 사람이었다.


End file.
